logosfandomcom-20200222-history
The 5 Network (Philippines)
This article is about a television network in the Philippines. For the ITV franchise, see ABC Television TV5 Network Inc. (formerly known as Associated Broadcasting Company / ABC Development Corporation) is a Filipino media and entertainment group based in Mandaluyong City, Philippines since December 2013. biggest entertainment and media company. in terms of revenue, operating income, assets, equity, market capitalization, and number of employees. It is owned by MediaQuest Holdings Inc., a wholly owned subsidiary of the PLDT headed by business tycoon Manuel V. Pangilinan. Among its assets are the national television networks TV5 and AksyonTV, the radio station Radyo5 92.3 News FM among regional radio networks Radyo5 News FM. TV5 likely exceeding by “20% to 22%” its revenue projections and earnings before interests, taxes, depreciation and amortization the group's total annual revenue mainly from selling airtime to advertisers. It also operates two international channels Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International satellite television channels Colours, Hyper, Bloomberg TV Philippines and Sari-Sari Channel as well as digital and online portals TV4ME Philippines talent development and management Talent5 film and television production and distribution Studio5 a number of internet digital converging technology and online programming D5 Studio pay TV and broadband internet provider Cignal. ABC 5 1960–1965 1965–1972 Joaquin "Chino" Roces, owner of the Manila Times was granted a radio-TV franchise from Congress under Republic Act 2945 on June 19, 1960. He then founded the Associated Broadcasting Corporation and the channel "ABC 5" with the call sign DZTM-TV and its first studios along Roxas Boulevard, becoming the fourth television network established in the country. ABC operated radio and television services from 1960 until September 21, 1972 when President Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law. Both ABC and the Manila Times were forcibly shut down as a result. 1992–1999 1992-1995 After the People Power Revolution in 1986, Chino Roces made a successful appeal to President Corazon Cojuangco-Aquino for the restoration of the network. New stockholders led by broadcast veteran Edward Tan and Chino Roces's son Edgardo then began the arduous task of resuming broadcasts. The Securities and Exchange Commission granted their application for an increase in capitalization and amendments to ABC's articles of incorporation and by-laws. They were subsequently granted a permit to operate by the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC). When it returned to the airwaves, the network used a more known ABC 5 logo with a cyclone icon, incorporating the colors red, blue and green colors which makes up a pixel shown on the television was used in 1992. ABC inaugurated its studio complex and transmitter tower in San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City in 1990 and began test broadcasts by the end of 1991; officially and finally returning to the air as the Associated Broadcasting Company on February 21, 1992 with the different callsign of the flagship station, DWET-TV and the corporate name, Associated Broadcasting Company, which the Company uses C as the corporate initial by instead of keeping Corporation, the name of original ABC, along its original calls, DZTM-TV during the pre-martial law years as a result of the new management took over upon the revival of the network. 1995–1999 1995-1996 In January 1995, The Number 5 logo was dropped on the ABC-5 1992 Logo. but retaining its ABC and the cyclone icon. while the network was launched as the new slogan "ABC In the BIG LEAGUE". 1996–1999 In March 31, 1996, As ABC was another logo and lauching a new slogan "Reaching Out To You". The boxed rounded edges Square frame was added on the ABC 1995 logo. 2000–2001 In January 1, 2000, ABC will be changed their logo at the turn of the millennium with the cyclone icon being placed on top of the letter "A". 2001–2004 2001–2004 In 2001, The logo added its slogan Come home to ABC '''and the boxed rounded edges Square frame was dropped on the cyclone icon. 2004 The same ABC 2001 logo used in April 2004 with its new slogan '''Iba Tayo! '''and the "Come home to" slogan was dropped on the ABC 2001 logo. 2004–2008 The last logo as ABC in September 2004 has been enclosed with a yellow circle. 2004–2006 2006–2008 TV5 2008–2010 In August 9, 2008, ABC 5 was sign off relaunched as '''TV5. The logo changed after its re-launch in 2008 having the new name of the network TV5 inside a shaking television. The company operating TV5 is still, however, the ABC Development Corporation. On October 20, 2009, Media Prima announced that it would be divesting its share in TV5 and selling it to PLDT's broadcasting division, MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. The acquisition was officially announced by Chairman Manuel V. Pangilinan on March 2, 2010, along with the announcement of a new lineup of programming to debut on the network, along with a new campaign branding itself as the "Kapatid" ("sibling") network. Dream FM and its affiliate stations in other parts of the country remained under the Cojuangco management led by former ABC stockholder Anton Lagdameo. They became collectively known as the Dream FM Network, with TV5 as its licensee until June 2011. The new logo reflected and signified "TV5" new status as a multimedia company reaching out to the entire world, investing not only in radio and TV broadcasting, but also in cinema, and UHF channels, satellite, sports, music, talent agency, international media, digital media, and other media platforms. 2010-present 2010–2013 In April 4, 2010, TV5 reformatted as the Kapatid Network. The network used a red circle being shined in the northwest corner carrying the name TV5 with the letters TV in the northeastern part above the largely sized number 5. 2013–present The logo adopted a 3D version in October 2013 and applying it on-air, although the 2010 2D version oftentimes appear. On January 23, 2015, the network's company changed its name from ABC Development Corporation and because to TV5 Network Inc. Other External links *Official website Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Radio broadcasters Category:Television broadcasting companies in Philippines Category:MediaQuest Holdings Category:Quezon City Category:Manila Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Mandaluyong Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:1960 Category:1962 Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Companies listed on the Philippine Stock Exchange